


Bonds. Boundaries

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- все грамматические и стилистические ошибки в отрывках курсивом сделаны умышленно;<br/>- используется старый вариант народной песни "House of the Rising Sun" 1937 года, позже традиционные слова были изменены группой The Animals (<a href="http://www.bbc.co.uk/dna/h2g2/A12460772">источник</a>); перевод мой.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Узы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ti_Flimmern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/gifts).



_У моего безумия привкус скошенной травы.  
Это становится невыносимо, невыносимо, невы_

_Получил нагоняй от отца, потому что опоздал к ужину. Я не усерден. Мать зовёт читать, не выпустит опять, но я ночью сбегу._

***  
Они встречаются на самой кромке заката, небо – тяжёлое, синее, бесконечное – нависает над узкой полосой малиново-оранжевого.  
Они переплетают пальцы, Джесси цепляется крепко – у него в этих птичьих косточках (так говорит тётя Энни) немалая сила.  
У Дэвида тотчас начинает болеть скула. Ему не нужно спрашивать, за что отец снова ударил Джесси, но он всё равно спрашивает, позволяя кузену выговориться, и скула болит чуть меньше.

Они идут по тропинке, сталкиваясь локтями и коленками, два неуклюжих подростка, и длинные, еле видные тени за их спинами то и дело складываются в одну.  
Они идут через поле, пахнет скошенной травой, пылью и приближающейся ночью.

***  
 _Становится немного легче.  
Мне всё равно, что ребята Жабы нас дразнят, потому что они тупые, тупые, тупые! Хоть я не должен так говорить о других, потому что они такие же агнцы Господа нашего, как и я, но они всё равно тупые.  
А сам Жаба пусть только попробует снова обозвать Джесси девчонкой, я ему нос сломаю. Чей бы он там любимый сыночек ни был! Даже если отец потом месяц заставит Катехизис на память цитировать._

***  
«Не укради» – сказано в Писании.  
«Не попадись» – не сказано нигде, но эти слова передаются из поколения в поколение среди окрестных мальчишек.  
Дэвид думает, что это не только у них такое правило, но вряд ли где-то за пределами штата Заливов его называют «восьмой с половиной заповедью».

Ещё Дэвид думает, что в отличие от всех остальных компаний они с двоюродным братом никогда не попадаются, когда воруют яблоки, молодую кукурузу, которая стреляет из костра раскалёнными зёрнами, и терпкую крупную клюкву (эта стреляет на языке).  
Не попадаются Дэвид и Джесси, только будучи вместе.

***  
 _Нам нужно отсюда сбежать.  
Я не собираюсь горбатиться на плантации Хэмпа, особенно после того, как он чуть не попал в нас из дробовика. Старый пердун, хорошо хоть слепой.  
Куда-нибудь, где поменьше заводов-вонючек и фермеров-вонючек.  
В Род-Айленд.  
Провидение подсказывает: в Провиденс._

***  
Яблоки крупные, спелые, сладкие.  
По подбородку Дэвида, когда тот жадно вгрызается в плод, стекает сок, и Джесси, глядя на это, покатывается со смеху. Коротко, приглушённо, будто бы всхлипывая хихикает – и кроме чужого голода Дэвида затапливает ненависть к дяде, который поднимает руку на сына и за меньшие провинности, чем слишком громкий смех.

Дэвид болтает ногами в воздухе, сидя на деревянном настиле дома-на-дереве, Джесси лежит рядом, прижимаясь щекой к ладони брата, и его волосы в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы кажутся золотыми.  
О стеклянный бок лампы бьётся жук.

***  
 _Это становится невозможным.  
 ~~У моего безумия  
Мама постоянно повторяет, что ~~  
Не могу сосредоточиться ни на чём. Пробовал читать – буквы плывут, будто Библия не хочет, чтобы я к ней прикасался. Что за глупости.  
Мне нужно_

***  
Разорвать сцепление рук – невозможно.   
Не отодвинуться ни на дюйм, не расцепить немеющие пальцы, не размять суставы. Это ненормально – так прижиматься друг к другу.   
По-другому – невозможно.  
Они дышат не в такт – когда Дэвид вдыхает, Джесси приходится выдыхать. Он сопит в ухо брату, и этот звук и звук чужого сердца кажутся самыми естественными вещами в мире. Где-то вне шелестит на ветру листва, а глупый жук, наверное, умер – его больше не слышно.  
Дэвид улыбается, зная, что Джесси улыбается тоже.

На ветви дерева над ними стоит странный человек с раскрытым зонтом. Он смотрит вниз и что-то мурлычет себе под нос.  
Когда он делает шаг вперёд, плавно опускаясь на доски настила, две улыбки срастаются в одну.


	2. Границы

_Дождь всегда приходит с реки.  
Не знаю почему так, но тётя Энни тоже часто говорит «над Блэкстоун зреет буря». Вот и сейчас точно будет ливень. Это жаль, потому что  
 ~~Имя мне Легион, ибо нас~~  
придётся сидеть дома – если запалят, что одежда мокрая я потом неделю на задницу не сяду.  
Ну ничего, сбегу к Дэйву завтра._

***  
Тысячелетний Граф грузно наклоняется над пробуждёнными Узами, треплет по разноцветным волосам.  
– Добрый вечер, мои дорогие, – улыбается он. – Как я рад, что вы снова с нами.  
Узы открывают глаза. В тусклом свете керосиновой лампы радужки кажутся лунно-жёлтыми.  
– С кем... «с нами»? – хрипло, в два наслаивающихся голоса. Граф знает, что Узам пока трудно внятно говорить – в нетерпении своём он не дал им времени привыкнуть к новому способу существования.  
– С семьёй, – радушно поясняет он, – с вашей настоящей семьёй. Как нам вас называть?  
Они отвечают одновременно, неразборчиво – но смертные имена уже не имеют особого значения.  
– Ничего не понял, – добродушно хихикает Граф, – Джасдеви?  
– Джас-де-ви, – будто пробуя имя на вкус, по слогам повторяют Узы. – Круто.

***  
 _Ещё бы они нас не дразнили, я бы тоже дразнил а мама не разрешает обрезать волосы. Ещё и имя это – Джессе Ноа. А у брата Дэвид Ноа, как у каких-то проповеднеков! Не могли они как-то подругому назвать нас в честь того, что мы родились в один день. Каждой твари по паре, ненавижу их!  
Хорошо хоть не Зелот, как деда.  
Боже, пожалуйста, пусть отец никогда-никогда не найдёт эту тетрадь. Он же меня убьёт.  
Я её потом сожгу а мама думает я переписываю исповедание веры, чтобы исправить граматность. На самом деле я правда его переписываю, вдруг мама попросит показать а я не умею врать как Дэйв.  
Но вообще мы с ним похожи._

***  
Двадцать четыре года на возвращение, но Граф доволен. Он умеет ждать. И то, что на этот раз Узы – двоюродные братья, очень хорошо, это один из самых удобных вариантов. Прошлые были разнополыми близнецами, не расставались с колыбели и стали любовниками задолго до пробуждения Памяти. Во время битвы с Музыкантом они умерли первыми – бросились защищать друг друга, забыв, что в момент соединения слишком уязвимы.  
Граф кивает своим мыслям: да, этих контролировать будет куда легче.  
– А теперь, мои милые мальчики, идите и убейте всех, кто вас знал.  
Джасдеви приподнимаются на локте, смотрят недоуменно. Потом улыбаются. Потом хохочут, запрокинув голову. Кровь из открытых стигм стекает по лбу.  
Конечно же, идея пришлась им по душе.  
Они встают, неуклюже, размахивая руками, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Их одежда смешалась, одна штанина вполовину короче другой, а рубашка напоминает лоскутное одеяло. Графу это кажется забавным.  
Спрыгивая с настила, они задевают ногой лампу – та падает с дерева и разбивается с глухим стеклянным хрустом. Джасдеви приземляются рядом, поднимаются, пошатываясь.   
Потом идут – сначала неуверенно, затем быстрее.  
Потом срываются на бег.  
Тысячелетний Граф растроганно машет им вслед платком.

***  
 _Сегодня праздник и мама печёт пирог с потрохами.  
Это значит надо сидеть и изображать благадарность за великие богатства, которые послал нам Господь а она его даже не солит!  
Ещё это значит, что отец будет спрашивать про школу, скажет, что я бесполезный и дерзкий и не чту Отца небесного Господа нашего и что мне надо рот зашить чтобы я не смел употреблять нехорошие слова и говорить хулу.  
Братик, мне без тебя так плохо.  
 ~~Имя мне  
Боженька, прости~~  
Но сегодня праздник значит бить не будет._

***  
Сначала идут к Джесси – они всегда встречались так, чтобы возвращаться было ближе ему. Например, в доме-на-дереве, где после вечерних колоколов обычно никого не бывает. Их любимое тайное место, оттуда было видно, не замигал ли огонёк у дверей Вулси – тогда Джес мог успеть вернуться в свою комнатку на чердаке, пока его не хватились.  
Сейчас свет не горит.  
Что ты хочешь делать, спрашивает Дэвид. Я должен сжечь дневник, думает Джесси.  
И они поджигают дом. В сарае стоят две бутыли с бензином и припрятанная матерью фляжка виски – всё идёт в ход; дешёвые фосфорные спички загораются с третьего-четвёртого раза, но и этого достаточно. Никто никуда не спешит.

Первым просыпается отец. Выскакивает во двор с охотничьим ружьём, которое держит у кровати, и застывает, как Лотова жена.   
– Что... к-кто? – тяжело, будто звуки застревают в горле, булькает он. Джесси смотрит на него изнутри новорождённого ноя и впервые за долгое время не боится.  
– Кто? – хрипит отец. Его взгляд мечется, как языки пламени.  
– За деньги мама шила, достались джинсы мне... А парень мой пьянчуга, в овраге спит на дне, – тянет Джесси ломающимся голосом.   
Запрещённая песня, песня растленного Юга, неугодная строгому Богу.  
Болезненная тема, неугодная строгому отцу.  
Знакомый тонкий голос.  
– Таким не надо много: дорога да деньга... Он в Новом Орлеане пьёт, он позабыл меня, – из одного горла поют они уже вместе.  
Отец, конечно, не может поверить – но от узнавания некуда бежать. Убедившись, что он наконец понял, Джасдеви ломают ему шею.  
Мать они находят у детской: она тащит за руку заспанную дочь, другой прижимая к груди маленького Авеля. Он родился год назад.  
– Привет, мама-тётя-Виджиланс, – говорят Джасдеви.

***  
 _Мелкий опять заболел и Клои отправили ночевать ко мне. Надо следить чтоб она не полезла смотреть, что я тут пишу. Врезать, что ли пару раз заранее – только вот она пойдёт ябедничать, маленькая дрянь.  
 ~~Пусть они умрут пусть сдохнут пусть~~  
Хорошо, что Дэйву легче.  
Он говорит тётке всё равно нечего больше делать, потому она нянчит малых.  
Ещё Дэйв говорит нам нужно отсюда сбежать. Он мне пересказывал эту новую книжку (не помню название) где мальчик с негром сплавляются по Мисиссиппи. Мы так тоже можем! Прямо в Род Айленд. Он большой и никто нас не найдёт.   
И прощай тупой и сонный Аксбридж!  
Ещё Дэйв говорит_

***  
– Привет, мама-тётя-Фэйт.  
Её они находят на кухне: уложив детей спать, женщина ушла сюда, чтобы закончить шитьё. Оно бесформенной кучей лежит на столе, сама она вжимается в край, подняв руку, будто хочет перекреститься. Наверное, сейчас мама жалеет, что в их Церкви это не принято.  
От этой мысли Джасдеви делается смешно.  
Мама кричит:  
– Чудовище! Демон! Господи милостивый, спаси меня...  
– Не смей так меня называть! – обрывает её Дэвид, хватая за горло и отбрасывая к стене. Стол переворачивается, на пол летят чашки и одежда, лампа, ножницы и нитки, и деревянная шкатулка со специями. Горошины перца, палочки корицы, тмин и бадьян рассыпаются по грязным доскам; они давно выдохлись и ничем не пахнут. Джасдеви наклоняются и подбирают с пола звёздочку бадьяна, кладут в рот. Она не имеет вкуса.   
Первой на шум прибегает тётя Энн.  
Где-то вдалеке, над Блэкстоун, зреет буря.

***  
 _Когда слишком громко воет ветер я плохо сплю. Снятся кошмары, что-то про кровь и бесконечные лестницы и много движется теней и кто-то поёт.  
Я никому об этом не рассказываю (кроме Дэвида) потому что они решат, что это происки Дьявола.   
А то ему больше делать нечего!_

***  
Они встречаются с Графом на почтовой дороге, у моста. Небо набухает тучами, не видно ни луны, ни звёзд, но никому из них не нужен свет.   
Одежда Джасдеви залита красным. Красный – это красиво, думают они.  
– Дорогие братья, с возвращением, – Граф прижимает руки к сердцу, – я так рад за вас!  
– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивают Узы. Получив ответ, задумчиво кивают.  
Это тоже хороший признак – будучи разными, они способны интересоваться кем-либо, кроме себя.  
– А теперь вам нужно разъединиться, – говорит Граф.  
– Не хочу! – слитно, не задумываясь отвечают Джасдеви.  
– Но вас же надо представить семье, милые, – лопочет он, – и вы наверняка устали. Поверьте моему опыту, пробуждение так утомительно! Зато потом... о, потом вы научитесь многому.  
Только после этих слов Джасдеви и правда чувствуют, что устали.  
Они отпускают друг друга, с непривычки валятся на землю. Смотрят один на второго, будто видят в первый раз.  
Тысячелетний Граф протягивает им ладони, помогая встать. Так он и ведёт их в открывшиеся врата Ковчега: за левую руку держит Джесси, за правую – Дэвида.   
То, что Узы позволили разделить себя, тоже обнадёживает. Граф доволен: ожидание стоило того.  
Он не знает, что, несмотря на его присутствие, сквозь живую плоть и Тёмную Материю, сквозь воздух и расстояние Джасдеви чувствуют только друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- все грамматические и стилистические ошибки в отрывках курсивом сделаны умышленно;  
> \- используется старый вариант народной песни "House of the Rising Sun" 1937 года, позже традиционные слова были изменены группой The Animals ([источник](http://www.bbc.co.uk/dna/h2g2/A12460772)); перевод мой.


End file.
